Haluk Hal
Commander Haluk Hal is a fierce Hobgoblin and dedicated soldier who was left rudderless following the destruction of his unit. The Campaign Two words that defined Haluk's life. The Campaign was a dedicated effort by the Goblinate Despotism to bring the war to the Elves High Command. Bringing his small but elite force from the Sisters to the heart of the Empire, Haluk Hal led the assault against the heart of Imperial power, burning churches, raiding forts, stealing artifacts and assassinating generals. Haluk Hal was exceedingly successful, and the bounty on his head grew and grew. Countermeasures Tiring of being threatened within their own homes and estates, the Elven nobility organized a task force to hunt down and stop the Campaign. A game of cat and mouse lasted for seven years, with blood lost on both sides. Haluk Hal, his forces whittled down day by day, continued, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he was going to be caught and killed. Haluk knew it was time for a final, last ditch attack that needed to deliver permanent and significant damage to the Elven war effort. The Assassination Learning that a small family conference of the Belsarius family was to be held at their private estate, Haluk realized that this was his time to strike. Lord Belsarius was one of the best generals the Elves had, and his eldest son was known for his ever-increasing tactical acumen. Haluk and a handful of his remaining forces were to fall upon the gathering and slaughter the elder Belsarius. Unfortunately, the Belsarius clan were more canny than Haluk anticipated and the only enemy casualties were a small amount of servants and Belsarius' wife. Retreat Overexposed and surrounded by his enemies, Haluk Hal fled the scene of the assassination attempt, Belsarius and his kin hot on his trail. Though he managed to escape with his life, the rest of his companions were slaughtered by the incensed elves. Ashamed of his actions, slaughtering innocents and noncombatants, and embarrassed that he led his soldiers to their deaths, Haluk Hal wandered the Empire in disguise, seeking another cause to attach himself too. The Brotherhood Lost, alone and without meaning, Selach discovered Haluk and offered him a deal. The Imperator would give the Commander a place and a reason to fight, and eventually make true and lasting peace with the Goblinate Despotism in return for Haluk Hal's service. Though he accepted the offer, Haluk Hal was distrustful and dismissive of his new master. But eventually, Haluk Hal grew to have great affection for his new monarch. Though forever loyal to his old nation, Hal is the first to defend the name and honor of his Elven lord. Appearance Haluk has the yellow-green skin, jutting jaw, heavy brow, pointed ears and stocky frame of the average hob, but build on a scale far greater than the average hob. While most stand at five and a half feet, Haluk Hal's ears brush six feet, his fangs gleam, his skin is just green, it radiates a vibrancy it's impossible to keep your eyes off of it. Haluk Hal is more than a hobgoblin, he is the hobgoblin, the paragon of their militaristic culture and brutal ways. He dresses in the style of the goblin elite of his home. His every step is a dedication to the goblin culture he has left behind. He openly prays to foreign, alien gods in Imperial churches, and covers himself in the exotic weaponry of his people. Category:People